


Pagan Hogwarts fan fiction idea

by KathyPrior42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42





	Pagan Hogwarts fan fiction idea

Legend states that there were some Pagans who were able to go to Hogwarts long ago. They enjoyed learning about magic, creatures, and divination. However, several consequences occurred. (1) The debate on what real "magic" was. While the majority of students at Hogwarts believed that incantations consisted of magic, the Pagans believed that the invocations of spirits/gods was what constituted magic. (2) Needless to say, some of the gods did not appreciate magic being freely used by individuals without giving anything in return. A few gods became engaged and interfered with the spells that students cast. Some spells would backfire, some would disappear into thin air and some magic would not work at all. Many of the students (the Slytherins in particular) did not believe in what they called "muggle" magic, leading to further discrimination toward their Pagan peers. (3) Several Pagans, seeking revenge against their bullies, used forms of dark magic to summon monsters and spirits. Curses and love spells spread through the school like a virus. With the help of the headmaster and a fellow High Priestess, the curses abated until everything was back to normal. Animosity toward the Pagans was fueled by dark wizard hating Christians and skeptical Ravenclaw atheists. Wanting to avoid future problems, the headmaster and the teachers insisted that the Pagans moved someplace else. Many were reluctant to leave but several of the ministers stated it was for the best, for it was obvious that "Wiccans could not co-exist with witches and wizards."  
"But we could teach each other so many things!" the Pagan students insisted.   
"Magical creatures can co-exist with wizards. Why can't we?"  
"Alas, it is clear" said the female minister "that we do not appear to be welcome among wizards as well as non-magic folk. However, we can take what we have learned during our experience and make the best of it."  
"Why not start a school of our own?" asked a student.

And so, England's Gaia School of Magick was born. 

Classes include:  
Divination (along with tarot card reading, runes, astrology, and palm reading)  
Herbology (herb uses and medicine)  
Geology and crystal uses  
Invoking/evoking spirits  
Care of Magical Creatures and Familiars  
God and Goddess worship (classes subdivided for cultural preferences)  
Meditation class  
Pagan/Wicca/Druid/Germanic history (replacing History of Magic)  
Defense against Black Magic (replacing Defense Against the Dark Arts)  
Moon cycles class and astronomy  
Pagan art and music/dance class  
No “houses” but different groups based on worship (Hellenistic, Roman, Egyptian, Celtic, Germanic, African, etc.). There is even an atheist branch, but it is very small. Followers of Abrahamic religions are also accepted.   
No dark wizards to fight, mainly witch hunters, warlocks, (those outcasts who rebelled against Wicca) demons, and ignorant non-magic folk.   
All eight Sabbats would be celebrated.


End file.
